The Offspring
by GrayPaulineces
Summary: Sonic and Amy have a son named Oliver, who possesses many kinds of superpowers. However, a certain turning point had changed Oliver's life forever. How would the young hedgehog cope with this? Rated M for the content. Requested by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever.


**Author's note: All events in this story are entirely fictional. Oliver the Hedgehog, the main character, belongs to Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever. All other characters belong to Sega and/or Archie, unless stated otherwise. This story was written for entertainment purposes only and should not be treated otherwise. For those who dislike incest, turn away now.**

* * *

Oliver is a teenaged light blue hedgehog, and he is the son of Sonic the Hedgehog and Amy Rose. He is a confident and brave little hedgehog, who wears dark blue shoes and has many superpowers, with teleportation and flight being the most noticeable in his arsenal. Oliver's bravery and confidence were arguably his most well-known traits, and he was beloved by many friends.

However, one particular day had changed Oliver's life completely. His father Sonic was involved in an intense and horrible battle against his evil green doppelganger, Scourge the Hedgehog, who killed Sonic in said battle. Filled with guilt and sorrow over the death of his father, Oliver started isolating himself from everyone and questioning his self-confidence. He barely came out of his house, and his appetite was also depleting. Instead, he would usually lock himself in his room and play video games to ease his pain.

Amy started noticing how hard her son was taking this and how long he has been grieving. Even when Oliver agreed to eat, he never ate as much as he used to, and when he agreed to come out of the house, it was only to lie down on the top of the tallest tree to hide himself from others. Amy hated seeing her own son suffering like this. Each of her attempts to cheer Oliver up either did not take effect for so long, or failed completely.

* * *

A whole year has passed since Sonic's death, and Scourge wasn't heard of any longer. Oliver was still grieving, though it wasn't as bad as it used to be earlier, when his father's death was still very fresh. Amy decided to try and cheer up her son once again, and she went upstairs to his room and knocked on his door.

"Oliver honey, can I come in?" she asked.

From the other side of the door, nothing else was heard but a sad and gloomy "Yes mom" coming out of Oliver's mouth. Amy entered her son's room and found him sitting on his bed and staring at one of his comic books. The pink hedgehog's entrance managed to distract Oliver from his comic and shift his focus to her.

"Look sweetie, I know you still feel sad and angry about dad," Amy said, "but it's already been a whole year and you've been doing nothing but stare at a screen or just isolate yourself from the rest of the world. Don't you think it's too exaggerated, not even a tad?"

"It's easy for you to say, mom," Oliver grumbled, "you're not the one who carries the fault for dad being gone."

"It's not your fault either, son," Amy replied in attempt to soothe her depressed son.

"Yes it is, don't you get it!?" Oliver cried. "If I had been able to help dad in the fight, he wouldn't have died in the hands of that green bastard like this!"

Amy was shocked by her son's strong yet false statement. What shocked her even more were Oliver's following words as his facial expression changed into a tearful one.

"I wasn't there to help dad... Wherever he is now, he's probably mad at me for not helping him and letting him die in the hands of that green faker," Oliver sobbed. "What kind of a son am I!?" he screamed in tears.

Amy then sat on Oliver's bed next to him and let him bury himself in her arms, still crying. "Oliver, you can't keep blaming yourself for something that you haven't done," she said.

"Why, mom? How come this isn't my fault?" Oliver sobbed. "I wasn't there for dad when he needed me. You shouldn't love me, mom."

"Don't say that. You are not responsible for dad's death. Besides, he'd have wanted you to remain strong for him," Amy responded. "Besides, I will always love you, son. You will always be my darling child, no matter what happens."

"Really, mom?" Oliver asked, wiping away his tears. "You're not angry at me for dad's death?"

"I'm not angry at you, sweetie," Amy answered. "Now we need each other more than ever before. Your dad would want us to be strong for him, to be happy."

"I'll... I'll try to remain strong, mom," Oliver sniffled. "But I don't know how to regain my happiness. I mean, I tried everything."

"Hmm, not everything," Amy smirked. "I have a unique way to make you happy and show you how much I love you and care about you."

"What way, mom?" the young hedgehog asked.

"Close your eyes and I'll show you," Amy said softly, and Oliver obeyed. Amy also closed her eyes, and while doing so, she leaned forward towards her son's face and gave him a soft yet loving kiss on his lips.

Oliver was shocked. His eyes widened, but he did not move a single inch. The ambivalent feeling of being allegedly trapped within his mother's kiss did not let him move. On one hand, he is being kissed on the mouth by his own mother, but on the other hand, he needed some method of comfort. Moreover, Amy had stated that with Sonic's absence, she and Oliver need each other more than ever before, and the young hedgehog did not want to let his mother down. Nonetheless, he did not feel so comfortable, to say the least, with his mother committing an incestuous action on him.

"Mom, what are you doing?" the young blue hedgehog asked once Amy pulled away.

"I told you, I'm showing you how much love and care I have for you in a unique manner," Amy answered.

"But... but I don't understand! You're my mother, this isn't right!" Oliver replied in shock and confusion.

"Son, we need each other more than ever now," Amy insisted. "Who cares now what's right or wrong? It's reality. Besides, I only want to make you happy again. And what makes you happy more than mom's warming love?"

"Wait mom, I-" Oliver was about to respond, but his mother locked her lips with his before he had the chance. After letting her tongue inside her son's mouth for a while, Amy pulled away again.

"What were you about to say, sweetie?" she asked while faking innocence.

"Nothing makes me happy more than your warming love, mom," Oliver replied, finally smiling. Amy then spread her arms and let her son fall into her warming embrace.

"That's what I thought you'd say," she giggled and kissed Oliver's nose. "Weep not for roads untraveled, darling. Your dad would want us to stay happy. Now let mom do her stuff, honey."

"OK mom," Oliver replied as Amy laid him down on his back and took off her dress, leaving herself only with her undergarments. However, that was when Oliver started feeling nervous once again.

"Mom, are you sure we should be doing this?" he asked hesitantly.

"Ollie honey, I just want to make you feel better," Amy replied, surprising her son by referring to him as his old nickname while taking off his shirt. "As your mother, it is my duty and will to make sure you grow up happy and loving, and maintain all your qualities," she added and started kissing Oliver's chest.

"I still don't feel so comfortable about this, mom," Oliver replied while moaning involuntarily. Despite this, his mother noticed something particular going on down there.

"Oh Ollie, how dare you?" the pink hedgehog asked playfully. "You say you don't feel comfortable with your mommy making out with you while you're getting hard for her?"

"Mom, this isn't what you're thinking..." Oliver tried to resist, but he already found his pants and boxers undone and dropped to the floor by his mother, who loved what was waiting for her.

"Oh my sonny, you shouldn't ever hide something so cute and rock-hard from mommy!" Amy giggled and kissed the tip of Oliver's length before grabbing it.

"Mom, wait!" Oliver moaned, but he already saw his mother's hand starting to move up and down.

"No time to wait, babe," Amy replied while rubbing more. "Wow, you're so warm!"

"It's not that, I..." Oliver responded. "It's too dry. Could you please me wetter?"

Amy giggled at her son's question. "Gee, I thought you'd never ask!" she said and started taking it in her mouth. "Mmm, you taste good too!"

"Thanks mom, keep going," Oliver moaned, petting his mother's head as she keeps moving it up and down. After a few minutes, Oliver found himself grabbed with both of his mom's hands.

"Yes babe? Do you like it? Does that feel good?" Amy asked seductively as she gradually increased the speed of her movements, knowing that her son's change of heart was a success.

"Mom, don't stop! Please!" Oliver whimpered. Amy obeyed, and she also gave her son a seductive look on her face as she continued her rapid handjob, refusing to let go. This went on for almost fifteen minutes. "Mom, I think I'm going to reach my breaking point!" the young hedgehog moaned.

"That's right babe, mommy wants to see you climax," Amy snickered, with Oliver's comment only urging her to go even faster. Even when the streams of Oliver's seed started blasting and flying across the room, Amy still refused to let go of his length. Streams of the warm liquid started landing almost everywhere, including the floors, the walls, the bed, and even the hedgehogs themselves. Oliver obviously wasn't used to receiving so much pleasure at once, and he started feeling really exhausted.

"Mom, that's too much!" he panted.

"No no no no sonny, this is only the beginning!" Amy laughed wickedly and took out some protection out of her bra, which was later taken off alongside her underwear, while still grabbing Oliver as hard as she could.

"Mom, I... I'm gonna faint... no more..." Oliver begged, but his pleas were too late. Amy had already equipped him with protection and climbed on him.

"Not a chance, Ollie! You love this, don't deny!" Amy moaned back at her son as she forced him to see her jumping up and down. Oliver couldn't help noticing how his mother's jugs were bouncing in rhythm with her own bounces and moans. There was something about his ongoing exhaustion that somehow made it more enjoyable that he had thought. Oliver kept eyeing Amy's bouncing breasts and cute smile as he kept shaking her all night long.

Amy soon climaxed with a scream of joy, and then she proceeded to climb off her son and toss the used protection away. "That was awesome, darling," she smiled. "I'd have asked you if you still have some more energy left, but I seem to have tired you out," she giggled.

"You sure did, mom..." Oliver panted. "But my mouth... it seems a little dry..."

"That's not a problem at all," the pink hedgehog responded and sat on her son's face, prompting him to start licking. "Mmm, that's good," Amy cooed cutely and leaned down to return her son the favor, cleaning him. They both licked and sucked each other like this for five minutes before Amy got off and cleaned her son's chest and face in the same manner. She then proceeded to give him a fair share of loving kisses.

"How was it, sweetheart?" Amy asked her exhausted son, lying next to him.

"That was awesome mom, I won't lie," Oliver panted. "But I feel so wasted... I feel more tired than ever now..."

"Let mommy just give you one more treat," Amy said and placed Oliver on her laps, and then she held his head close to her right breast, thus leading him to suck it. It didn't take Amy so long to start producing her goods. "It's been so many years since the last time I fed you like this, honey," Amy said sweetly.

"You still have milk inside you, mom," Oliver replied as he drank.

"Mommy's got plenty for you, sweetie. Keep drinking," Amy cooed and petted Oliver's head while continuing to feed him. As his lips were still locked on his mother's right nipple, Oliver gently played with her left breast for a few minutes before switching. Soon he was far too tired to drink one more drop. He let go and Amy kissed his lips again.

"Would you like to sleep with me tonight, Ollie?" Amy asked.

"Yes mom, I'd love to," Oliver replied with a smile, petting his mother's face.

Amy nodded and carried Oliver to her bedroom before placing him on her bed and crawling underneath her blanket. Oliver himself then proceeded to do the same.

"Mother," Oliver said just as Amy was about to turn off the lights.

"Yes honey?" Amy replied.

"Thank you," Oliver responded. "Thank you for making me feel good again. It was a great surprise, and you really helped me become more open with myself."

Amy smiled widely and rubbed her nose with Oliver's. "You're welcome, sweetie. If you like to have such fun with me again, don't hesitate," she said and licked her son's face.

Oliver nodded. "You were right, mom. Dad wouldn't want me to grieve forever. I actually feel stronger now, that's what he'd have wanted."

Amy nodded and petted Oliver as she smiled at him. "That's my sweet little man," she said and turned off the lights. "Good night, darling."

"Good night, mom," Oliver replied and fell asleep, but not before releasing one last yawn. Amy soon fell asleep right next to him.

TO BE CONTINUED...

* * *

 **Author's note: As I stated earlier, Oliver the Hedgehog was created by Sonicshadowandtailsfanforever, who requested this story. I apologize for not publishing this story earlier as I had originally intended. Either way, anyone who enjoyed this, please review and stay tuned for more!**


End file.
